Emotion
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 바람이 살랑 열린 창문 틈을 비집고 들어와 기억을 흔들어 여태 잠 못 들던 이율 알 것 같아 더 아플 줄 알았었는데 더 미울 줄 알았었는데 더 편안한 느낌 이? 알 것 같아 서운했나 봐 어렸던 만큼 좋아한다며 내 생각만 했나 봐 서툰 이별에 괜히 또 맘만 앞서 나 다친 것만 알았어 너에게 말하고 싶어 이? Jin/Kei Love this emotion 내가 속한 시간의 Soul/Kei 한 켠에 네가 있어 다행야 안녕 유난한 달빛 눈이 따끔거려 눈물이 차올라 미소가 엉겨와 쏟아지는 기억 속엔 네가 있어 더 네 맘을 헤아렸다면 더 두 눈을 마주했다면 더 멀리 왔을까 이? 알 수 없어 서운했나 봐 어렸던 만큼 좋아한다며 내 생각만 했나 봐 서툰 이별에 괜히 또 맘만 앞서 나 다친 것만 알았어 너에게 말하고 싶어 이? Jin/Kei Love this emotion 내가 속한 시간의 한 켠에 네가 있어 다행야 안녕 괜한 뒤척임 한 번으로 난 잠에서 깨 품에서 깬 뒤 잠 못 들었던 수많은 밤 지난 시간 한 켠 가득 널 그려 내 맘 가득 너란 기억 이? 지우려 비우려 해 서운했나 봐 믿었던 만큼 당연하게도 네 맘 자신했나 봐 난 널 생각하지 못했어 너에게 말하고 싶어 이? Jin/Kei Love this emotion 내가 속한 시간의 한 켠에 네가 있어 다행야 안녕 |-|Romanization= barami sallang yeollin changmun teumeul bijibgo deureowa gieogeul heundeureo yeotae jam mot deuldeon iyul al geot gata deo apeul jul arasseonneunde deo miul jul arasseonneunde deo pyeonanan neukkim ijen al geot gata seounaenna bwa eoryeotdeon mankeum joahandamyeo nae saenggangman haenna bwa seotun ibyeore gwaeni tto mamman apseo na dachin geonman arasseo neoege malhago shipeo ijen Jin/Kei Love this emotion naega sokhan shigane Soul/Kei han kyeone nega isseo dahaengya annyeong yunanan dalbit nuni ttakkeumgeoryeo nunmuri chaolla misoga eonggyeowa ssodajineun gieok sogen nega isseo deo ne mameul hearyeotdamyeon deo du nuneul majuhhaetdamyeon deo meolli wasseulka ijen al su eopseo seounaenna bwa eoryeotdeon mankeum joahandamyeo nae saenggangman haenna bwa seotun ibyeore gwaeni tto mamman apseo na dachin geonman arasseo neoege malhago shipeo ijen Jin/Kei Love this emotion naega sokhan shigane han kyeone nega isseo dahaengya annyeong gwaenan dwicheogim han beoneuro nan jameseo kkae pumeseo kkaen dwi jam mot deureotdeon sumaneun bam jinan shigan han kyeon gadeuk neol geuryeo nae mam gadeuk neoran gieok ijen jiuryeo biuryeo hae seounaenna bwa mideotdeon mankeum dangyeonagedo ne mam jashinaenna bwa nan neol saenggakhaji mothaesseo neoege malhago shipeo ijen Jin/Kei Love this emotion naega sokhan shigane han kyeone nega isseo dahaengya annyeong |-|English= The wind softly blows And comes through the open window Shaking up my memories Now I know why I couldn’t sleep for all this time I thought it would hurt more I thought I would hate you more But I feel more at rest, now I know why I was upset As much as I was too young I said I liked you but only thought of myself At our inexperienced break-up My heart got ahead of me That’s why I got hurt Now I wanna tell you Love this emotion In a corner of the times that I’ve had I’m so glad you were there, goodbye The only moonlight My eyes hurt, tears rise up A smile slowly spreads In the spilling memories, you are there If only I knew your heart more If only we looked into each other’s eyes Would we have come farther? Now we’ll never know I was upset As much as I was too young I said I liked you but only thought of myself At our inexperienced break-up My heart got ahead of me That’s why I got hurt Now I wanna tell you Love this emotion In a corner of the times that I’ve had I’m so glad you were there, goodbye Tossing and turning, I wake up at once Countless nights I couldn’t fall back asleep I’m drawing you out on the corner of the past Memories of you fill my heart Now I’m trying to erase and empty it out I was upset, as much as I believed in you I took you for granted I didn’t think of you Now I wanna tell you Love this emotion In a corner of the times that I’ve had I’m so glad you were there, goodbye Category:Songs